The deadly revenge
by samy1250
Summary: It's about the time anti-cosmo escapes and wants revenge.
1. The escape

**This story will be long! hope you enjoy and leave reviews.**

**__________________________________________________**

It was nighttime when one of the guards at fairyworld-prison noticed that the most dangerous prisoner escaped. The guard ran to the head office and searched for jorgen von strangle. Finally he found him.

"Sir, I was checking the anti-fairys when I saw that anti-cosmo has escaped!"

"Oh no! I have to find him before he causes trouble. That would be terrible because I would miss "all my biceps" so we have to hurry!" he answered as he ran off.

A few minutes later a bluish creature named anti-cosmo reached a bridge where he hid under as the helicopters flew past him. When nobody looked he ran to a small warehouse and rushed inside.

Meanwhile a little blue-eyed boy screamed in his bed because he had a nightmare. Timmy turned on the TV cause he couldn't sleep anyway. He changed the channels till he saw the reporter of the fairychannel (don't know her name).

"I am standing in front of the fairyworld-prison now. A terrible Anti-fairy called Anti-cosmo has escaped and jorgen von strangle thinks he will find him." the reporter said and sighed.

"I will find him" Jorgen called from the background.

" Yeahh he will find him..."she said sarcastic.

Timmy turned off the screen and laid back in his bed. In this moment Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl and in Timmys room. Timmy looked at her for a few seconds.

"Wanda, Anti-cosmo has escaped from prison! He wants to take revenge on us."

"I don't think that he can escape fairyworld and come to earth. He will be caught soon."

"If you think that."

"Yeahh I think it and it will be this way. So don't worry and go back to sleep."

" Ok." he said as he lifted the covers up and snuggled up to his pillow.

They both went to sleep but still they had worrys in their mind.

_________________________________________________

**Only the first chapter I want to hear if i should continue soon. But hurry! I'll nly can write tomorrow cause at the 18th i'll be away and can't update ,so tell me quickly REVIEW!**


	2. a little girl and the funny squirrel

**Here is the second chapter. I have to hurry but I hope I won't rush into things.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**The warehouse was dark. The only light came from a little window. It was 5 or 6 AM and the guards and helicopters searched the whole night but didn't find anything. Now it was time for Anti-cosmo to search for another hiding place because they came closer. He found a portal to earth and went through it. One guard saw him and called the others. Anti-cosmo noticed that they were following him and quickly ran into a house which was in the area.**

**The guards were running past the house. Suddenly Anti-cosmo heard footsteps coming from the stairs. When he turned to see who it was he saw a little sleepy girl. Her eyes were blue she had very light blonde hair and was wearing a blue nightdress.**

**"W-what are you doing here?" she asked frightened.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**The bus arrived at school. Timmy walked out of the bus with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disguised as squirrels and saw that Trixie Tang stood in front of the school. He walked over to her and wanted to say something to her but suddenly Cosmo appeared behind her and made a funny grimace. Timmy laughed and didn't stop till he saw that Trixie really was angry.**

**" Why are you laughing at me?" she asked very fed up.**

**" I wasn't laughing at you!"**

**"Yeah sure. You were laughing because you saw a fox who made grimaces?!" she replied sarcastic and walked away.**

**"No it was a squirrel." he muttered to himself as he went to his lessons too.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**That's all for now. I'll see you when I'm back. And please R-E-V-I-E-W**


	3. Melanie

**Last chapter before I'll go to bed. Tomorrow will be great. But I'll miss you all.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**The girl was really scared. Imagine you see a blue creature in your hallway so early in the morning. The parents of the girl were out and just left her without saying goodbye.**

**"Well don't be frightened. I will be here a few days. I'm a friend of your mother."**

**"My mother always says that I shouldn't talk to unfamiliar people. But if you are a friend of her....I think I can trust you."**

**"Good. You can just call me Anti-cosmo"**

**"And you can call me melanie. My parents are out so you could watch me."**

**Anti-cosmo hadn't thinked of it. He just needed a hiding place. But a little humankid could be useful. **

**" But there is something I don't understand. Why begins your name with ´anti`?"**

**"Well, my parents wanted that my name is special."**

**"Okay. I have to go to sleep again and you can sleep in my parent's bedroom. Good night."**

**"Good night."**

**----------------------------------------**

**First Timmy had math with his fvourirte teacher Ms. Mourene. That was the only good thing of the whole day. She never gave anyone Fs. The lowest grade someone ever had in her class was a D. But after that lesson Timmy was worrying about Anti-cosmo.**

**POOF**

**Cosmo ,Poof and Wanda appeared as Timmys books.**

**"Are there any news?" Timmy asked his godmother nervously.**

**"Yes. But we heard only that Anti-cosmo is on Earth and maybe even in the area of Dimmsdale ."**

**"Oh no! I'll live in my bed and I'll never leave it. Or I could leave it when Anti-cosmo is caught."**

**"But sweetie, he won't get caught soon. I'm afraid that he takes revenge on cosmo and poof too."**

**"Okay We will see. But we'll always have to take care of poof."**

**"Sure. We can do that."**

**"Oh no I have science now. But you'll call me if there are new news."**

**"Yeah we will."**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Last chapter. Can't wait till tomorrow. Now it's time to say goodbye...NOT FOREVER OF COURSE! I'll see you when I'm able to continue . Hope you have a good time. Goodbye.**


	4. Giesbert

**Back! This one I wrote in the train. I can discribe Melanie better now. She looks like Luna Lovegood!**

**_______________________________________________**

The morning wasn't that bad for little melanie. It was hard to believe but now she trusted him him completely. She even hugged him. Anti-cosmo wanted to just use her for his plan but now he thought that she was quite amusing.

"I don't wanna go to school!" she said as they sat at the breakfast table.

"I can't just let you stay home."

"But the others are always insulting me."

`What a pathetic human´ he said more to himself as to her.

"Okay I think I have to go if you say so."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. So you just can vanish and I'm staying here."

"I'm afraid but I can't do that. Like I said two hours ago: My mother says that I can't go away when unfamiliar people are at home."she said.

"Again I'm a friend of your mother." he lied like he did before.

" You have to go with me. Imagine you're a murder or a robber. Heaven you could even be a rapist. Are you going to kill or rape me?" she asked frightened.

"No of course not! I just want to stay here a while."

He couldn't just say that he has gone away from prison. That strong and ugly guards were trying to find him. There was even a reward. He couldn't just tell her.

"Then we go to school."

"Okay we go to school. Happy?

"Uhh quite"

They walked to school fast, because they were late.

------

"So I'm going to tell you today..." the teacher began when the door swung open.

"...Miss Melanie Metrons! What have I told you about being late?"

"I'm sorry --vitro! We had a surprise tonight."

"Are many people dead?"

"No"

"Then I don't mind. And who is your visitor?"

"This is uhh ..." melanie began nervously. "GIESBERT!" she cried out finally.

Everybody began to laugh at Anti-cosmo or like everybody called him from now on: GIESBERT.

_______________________________

**Haha yesterday in train me, my best friend and two other guys were changing names. Everybody had to say a name which begins with A and then with B.... And when I had to say one with G I said .....: GIESBERT!!! We were almost kicking the bucket. We laughed the whole day long..... LEAVE GIESBERT-REVIEWS. :D**


	5. Giesbert isn't just Giesbert

**Today at lunch break I was bored (We have an hour to eat, play or do homework in Germany).So I wrote this one. Boring I know...Now only good days will come. Tomorrow at Tuesday the 28th it's my Birthday! At Wednesday it's last schoolday. Summer holidays. ****Nothing bad can happen!!**

**And I forgot to say that timmy is in the 7th and Melanie in the 6th Grade.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

The day went well for timmy and his friends. At break one of the younger ones ran past Timmy ,AJ and Chester. There were many 5th Graders around a blue guy. All were laughing at him. One of them Timmy knew. Melanie Metrons. AJ began to say something.

"The visitor! Sanjay told me , that Elmer told him, that a 5th Grader told him, that Melanie Metrons told them that his name is Giesbert."

"Giesbert? Oh poor one..."

As Chester said this Timmy saw that the guy wasn't Giesbert. IT WAS ANTI-COSMO!

**"OH NO!" **Timmy cried out loudly.

"What is it dude?"

" I was worried about him. Poor Giessy."

"Yeah. Oh no. We have German next. With Mrs Kalkstein." Chester said bored

" I think German is very interesting. Not only the language. The culture is very interesting too." AJ remarked.

" Dude you are crazy. You think that science is interesting. You even think that glue is interesting." Chester argued.

"Ahh when will this end? I would prefer to talk to Giesbert. Everyone is better than you." Timmy said annoyed by them.

The two went away dissapointed. Timmy took a few steps towards `Giesbert´and began to speak.

"Hey Giesbert. What are you doing here?"

" Isn't it that obvious?"

"Kill us?"

"No kill you and your brat of Fairy-godbrother. And your godparents of course."

Timmy let out a scream.

"HELP ME! GIESBERT WANTS TO KILL ME!!"

"No I was talking to him. I'm just the little Redbert."

"Giesbert." said Melanie who walked towards them.

"Yeah .I mean Giesbert."

---

"Who knows the english word for `gießen´?" Mrs Kalkstein asked in the german lesson."Giesbert, do you know?"

Everybody laughed at him.

"to water." Giesbert said.

"Very well Giesbert. I would water you. In german I could say : Ich würde dich "gießen"."

Everyone was almost kicking the bucket. Even Mrs Kalkstein. Even Melanie snickered quietly. Giesbert wasn't happy with that. - by the way: Did you noticed that Mrs Kalkstein can be mean? No? Oh if that is so you are very stupid :D -

______________________________________________________

**Giesbert I LOVE YOU x3**

**My mother said that Giesbert really is a name. But really rare and you write it Gisbert. But I wanted to make it similar to `gießen´ oh I'm funny again. Please Leave reviews. And Giesbert said that I should say hello to you from him. GIESBERT!**


	6. tears heal faster than medicine

**Now the horror begins!Muhaha *being crazy*. Hehe I don't wanted to scare you...**

**And now a warning to you all: If you don't like to hear about Timmy and Poof being a bit tortued and almost killed, LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

It was a clear night in Dimmsdale. Melanie was already asleep. But Timmy laid in his bed and was reading comics. It was the new comic of the crimson chin.

Suddenly there came a disturbing noise from his wardrobe. Blue fog was everywhere in the room.

And then Anti-cosmo appeared in front of Timmy. Timmy watched as Anti-cosmo just floated there and grinned.

Timmy screamed but only poof came out of the fishbowl.

"poof?" poof asked scared because he already knew Anti-cosmo.

Anti-cosmo took Poof and Timmy before they could react.

---

In the castle Timmy saw many other Anti-fairys holding Poof and him. Anti-cosmo walked to Poof and took him out of the arms of the other Anti-fairys. He walked into another room with the struggling fairy-baby in his arms.

He tied Poof up and laid him on a bed. Poof was crying and screaming. Then Timmy heard Anti-cosmo screaming at Poof and beating him. Timmy was crying too. A few minutes later Poof came out of the door with his face bleeding. He cried hard but Timmy cried even harder than Poof because he loved his godbrother more than himself.

After Anti-cosmo had given Poof back to the Antis, he walked over to Timmy. Timmy tried to flee but the Antis were to strong. They handed him over to Anti-cosmo and they disappeared in the other room again.

Anti-cosmo undressed Timmy and strapped him on the bed. Then Anti-cosmo took a knife and cut Timmy along his waist. Timmy screamed in pain and outside Poof was crying like he had never cried in his whole life. Then he cut along his legs and his arms. Timmy was bleeding everywhere and he screamed, cried and struggled agsinst his restrains. Finally after 20 minutes Timmy came out too. He was bleeding at his whole body and he had only one eye now. The Anti-fairys carried Timmy and Poof into another room and tied them up. Timmy was too tired to cry now. Then Poof cried over Timmys bad eye. It healed the second Poof´s tears touched it.

Timmy could see again. He was so happy. But his body kept on bleeding. And Poof couldn't cry anymore.

"Thanks Poof. You may be annoying sometimes but you're my brother and I love you for being Poof."

"Poof!"Poof cried happy 'cause Timmy felt better now.

"But we need a way outta this mess without dying." Timmy said lying back because his body hurt."We should start thinking."

**______________________________________________________**

**Sorry I didn't update long. But now I can update faster because we have summer vacations! 2 Weeks are over now. I love turkey and not only the sun was hot there....**

**But I still have 4 weeks left. YAY LET'S HAVE FUN!!!**


	7. Why he hates me that much

**The last chapter was the most violent. Now I write a Flashback chapter.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

"I don't know why he hates us that much..." Timmy muttered to himself. Poof looked at the floor. "Well. You destroyed the big Anti-fairy-wand. But that doesn't mean that he could threat us like dust." Poof looked confused at Timmy and kept doing this. Timmy remembered why Anti-cosmo was angry at him.

_Flashback_

_" It is all true! He killed my parents!" Timmy lied to the guard. It was the day, Anti-cosmo came out of prison. The guard ran towards Jorgen von strangle and told him the story. Because of that, Anti-cosmo had to stay in prison for 800000 years. But he broke out. _

_End Flashback_

Poof waved his arms and a big monkey appeared in front of Timmy.

"I was so stupid. Poof, you can use magic to get us outta here!"

Poof laughed.

I already have a plan.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**That was it. Leave reviews but no flames.**


	8. Cosmo and Wanda

Timmy woke up and saw, that Poof had healed his whole body. He noticed some other things too. The thing that a snorring Cosmo, laid next to him, and a crying Wanda sitting in the corner.

"Why are you crying?" Timmy asked, as Wanda stopped and looked over to him. She showed him a big bloody cut at her heart.

"That bastard!" Timmy muttered angrily, causing Poof to wake up.

"What?" Poof said.

"His first word, which isn't Mama, Dadda or Timmy!"Wanda said happily. Cosmo woke up too.

"I need you all to help me. I have a plan. We first sneak out at night ..."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at him with wide grins.

"...We steal his wand...."

The grins got wider

"And then, we conjure up a big party in here with many visitors and endless baloons!!!"

"That's your plan?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes I do!" Cosmo cried. "PARTY!"

"No, I don't like it." Wanda said angry about the boys.

"Okay, I change the plan: We use his wand to get outta here."

"Better."

"We gonna do it tonight. We should rest now. We can't be tired if we wanna escape." Timmy said and laid back. Cosmo was already snorring and Wanda just kept on sitting there. Finally she dozed off too.


	9. The plan fails

"Is everybody ready?" Timmy asked.

"Ready. I have enough corn, for all." Cosmo said.

"We don't need corn." Wanda replied.

"But I have corn. YAY CORN!"

"The first thing we have to do, is sneak out." Timmy said. Poof waved his arms and the door swung open. They ran toward the bedroom of Anti-cosmo. Wanda should take the wand and she reached for it. As soon as she wanted to run away, Anti-cosmo grabbed her arm and took the wand.

"You know, I'm a genius. I can sleep with my open eyes." He said. She wanted to run away, but he was already at her side. She was huddled in the corner and cried. Timmy, Cosmo and Poof stood outside, hearing the scared Wanda cry. She let out one last scream and it was silent. The three of them cried.

"Noooo! Wanda!!! AAAGHHHH" Cosmo screamed panicking.

As soon, as his scream ended, Anti-cosmo came out of the room and walked towards them. They screamed and ran away. The hall had no end. They reached a wall and crashed through it. They fell into a black hole.

"I'm very pleased I put this hole there a few days ago." Anti-cosmo said and smirked. He went to bed again, but not before carrying Wandas corpse into the closet.

_____________________________________________

**I wanna make one more chapter, leave reviews if you think it turned out good, if you don't think, don't review.**


	10. Going home with many thoughts

**Will be short, but enjoy**

**_____________________________________________________**

Poof landed next to the hole and cried out for his dad and Timmy.

"Poof! Run away!" Poof looked sad but nodded and walked a few steps away."Timmy, hold my hand!" Cosmo screamed. Timmy did, like he told and Cosmo reached into his pocket. He found a string and bound it around the corn. He threw it out of the hole and held Timmys hand tightly. The corn was thrown arond a tree. They climbed out of the hole and ran far away from it.

"I never insult your crazieness about corn and string again, Cosmo."

"We have to look after Wanda!" Cosmo screamed, trying to run away but Timmy grabbed him.

"No Cosmo. I'ts too dangerous! She's propably gone already. And what about Poof? We should go home." Timmy said. After a few more crying of the three, they went home, with many thoughts in their mind.

Cosmo was thinking of what to do now. His wife was dead and Jorgen will maybe hear about it soon. And there was Poof. What will happen to him? Cosmo was to stupid to raise a child.

Timmy was thinking about the fairy council. Will Cosmo and Poof be taken away from him?

Poof didn't understand it well. He was almost two years old. But he still didn't know what `dead´ means. But he knew that it means that his mother is gone.

What to do?

**_____________________________________________________________**

**One more chapter, cause I got so many reviews. I'm an outcast at school and always think that nobody likes me. Every review makes me happy. Then I know that someone likes me and my work. Thanks! :D LOOVEE YOOUU SOOO MUUCHH!!!!! X3 **

**1000 HEARTS FOR ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!!**


	11. Final chapter

Last chapter. Enjoy reading!

Cosmo and Poof cried the whole night. Timmy had school today.  
„Hey guys, do you know where Melanie is?" Timmy asked his friends at the break.  
„I think she's sick. That's what Sanjay told me." Chester answered and they got to the next lesson. Poof and Cosmo were disguised as his pencils.  
„Too bad. I really wanted to teach her a lesson! It was her fault!" Timmy muttered.

„What have you done?" A soft voice asked, making Anti-cosmo turn around.  
„Why did you come here?" Anti-cosmo asked, surprised as he saw Melanie standing behind him.  
„I know, that I can't trust strangers. I spied on you and I saw Jorgen von Strangle talking to Binky, that he didn't saw Wanda when Timmy was with him last time. I thought about Turner having godparents. I sneaked into here."  
„Why do you know everything about faries?"  
„I once had godparents too. Jorgen forgot to delete my memories and so I remember Cosmo and Wanda."  
„I'm sorry. I really like you. And now you hate me." He said and turned away.  
„Wait!" She called out and walked to him. He turned around and was face to face with her. He looked at her shiny blue eyes and just kept staring.  
„What is it?" Anti-cosmo asked, after they had taken a few steps away from each other.  
„I still like you. I even....love you."  
„I love you too." Anti-cosmo said and they stood really close again.  
They kissed deeply, her hands behind his neck. He moved to caress her back tenderly.  
The kiss ended and they looked at each other. Then they sat on the couch. She was sitting on his lap and they just cuddled.  
After they did enough, they went to the closet.  
„You really want to do it?" Anti-cosmo asked, fearing the worst. „You know, if you do it you have one hour left to say good bye to your parents and your friends."  
„I'll do it. I liked Wanda like my real mother. And I still like her." Melanie said touching her forehead. Anti-cosmo took his wand and held it onto her heart. She and Wanda suddenly began to glow.  
Wanda opened her eyes and looked confused at them. Melanie stood up and helped Wanda to her feet. They told her the whole story, with every detail.  
„Wanda, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you and your opened my eyes. Tomorow, I'll go to Jorgen von Strangle." Anti-cosmo apologized to Wanda.  
„It's ok." She said and they hugged.  
Melanie went to earth and said good bye to her parents, friends and teachers. Finally she came back to Anti-cosmo.  
„I'm redy to go, she said eying the clock which said it was time to go. She and Anti-cosmo kissed again and didn't stopped until her skin went grey and she disapeared. She whispered a soft „ good bye" and vanished.

„Timmy Turner!" came Jorgens angry voice. „where is your godparent?"  
„Vacation!" Timmy cried nervously.  
„On the big corn island in heaven." Cosmo said. Jorgen raised an eyebrow and stared at them. He didn't understand it.  
„Ok. But don't do it again. I don't want the baby to be alone." He said and wanted to walk away.  
„It wasn't our fault! And I'm here by the way. I can take care of Poof too! I have to, 'cause Wanda won't come back." Cosmo screamed after him.  
„And why?" Jorgen asked his wand glowing. Exactly in that moment, Wanda poofed in again. „Oh she's here. Well, I'll go."  
„WANDA!" the three cried and ran over to her.  
„Why are you alive again?" Timmy asked crying on Wandas shirt.  
„Melanie gave her life to me. She's propably gone now." Wanda replied. „And Anti-cosmo said, he'll go to Jorgen soon."  
„We are a family." Poof said with an ear to ear grin and they hugged.

-

The end

Things to say:

Thanks to:

-

wolfyfox3: I didn't think somebody would like it. I saw that you did and updated. Thanks for reviewing

OddAuthor:Thanks for your reviews. You know how to make me happy. :-D

fopgirl234: I'm happy that you liked it. Thanks!

Radar180: Thanks for reviewing and being nice.

-

Most thanks to Anticosmolover! You always make me happy. I don't have friends at school, so you're my best friend. And your stories are adorable! XD :D X)

Other things to say:

I wanted to make Anti-cos take revenge, but totally forgot it. Radar180 reminded me :D

As I began writing the second chapter, I didn't even think of an OC, but I thought it would be more interesting.

Thanks to everyone reading and liking it.


End file.
